This invention relates to a remote control system, and more particularly to an improved remote control system of the type which includes a plurality of separate operators, at least one of which may be selectively operated for either electrically or mechanically actuating a controlled member and at least one of which may be selectively operated for electrically actuating the controlled member.
There are provided a number of types of remote control systems which have been used in connection with a marine propulsion unit wherein two separately positioned operators may be employed to operate the same controlled member on the propulsion unit. For example, it is common practice on certain watercraft to have throttle/shift control operators both at the bridge and in the cabin of the watercraft.
One type of fully mechanical remote control system has been proposed which utilizes wire cables to transmit the movement of one or the other of a pair of remote control operators to a controlled member on the propulsion unit using a switchover device. An example of such an arrangement is set forth in Japanese utility model publication SHO61-29068. While this type of remote control system has certain advantages, it also has certain disadvantages associated with it. For example, the wire cables connecting the operators with the switchover device and connecting the switchover device with the controlled member on the propulsion unit increases the operating load of the system. Also, this type of system may require relatively long cables, depending on the location of the operators and the size of the watercraft. The longer the cables, the more likely they are to bend, causing the remote control system to malfunction. Changing control smoothly from one location to the other has also been difficult with these wholly mechanically operated systems because it has typically been difficult for someone at one remote location in the watercraft to know the control state of the operator at the other location.
While an all electrical remote control system may decrease the system's operational load and may also decrease the system's tendency to malfunction as a result of cable bending, such a system is disadvantageous in that no means are provided on the watercraft for manually operating the controlled member should that become necessary to maintain control of the watercraft in the event of an electrical component or power failure.
One type of system has been provided to eliminate or reduce these disadvantages which employs two separate remotely positioned operators, one manually connected to a manual actuating mechanism and one electrically connected to an electric actuating mechanism, switchable from one to the other for selectively actuating the same controlled member. See Japanese Patent Application HEI2-50492. Although this system provides certain advantages, it requires, in addition to operation of the propulsion unit itself, a relatively time consuming and complicated switching operation from electric to manual control and vice versa, which makes the over all operation of the propulsion unit more time consuming.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which eliminates or reduces the above disadvantages and inconveniences.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system which employs a plurality of separate remotely positioned operators, at least one of which may be selectively connected either mechanically or electrically to a controlled element for selectively actuating a controlled member, and at least one of which is electrically connected to the controlled element for selectively actuating that same controlled member.